


Cute Little Kitty

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, DDLG, Dom Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Play, Phan Smut, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, kitten play, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "Dan laid back on the bed, putting himself full on display for Phil to see, showing off his hard, red cock through the soft pink panties, the panties some form of crotchless so that the tail could comfortably hang out, and he pulled the tail so it was sitting out between his legs, the soft fur just begging to be touched. "-aka the fic where dan is phil's lil, horny, kitty and phil works with that





	Cute Little Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> this one was finished in a rush. it isnt the best of my fics in my book, but i hope you can enjoy it.

"Hey, Phil, can you come up here with me?" Dan called from their bedroom, dressed up in an outfit Phil was sure to love on him.

"Yeah, coming!" Phil called from the kitchen, wrapping up on a few dishes before he meandered his way up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Hurrrryyyyyyy!" Dan whined from the bedroom, wiggling his ass playfully as he got used to the feeling of the clothing.

"I'm here, I'm here," Phil laughed as he rounded the corner from their stairs to their bedroom, unprepared for what Dan was wearing for him.

Phil pushed the door open to reveal a panty clad Dan with a long, fluffy tail hanging from his ass, matched with a pair of soft, pink, fluffy ears on the top of his head.

"Oh my god, baby," Phil purred gently, as he gazed across the bedroom at Dan, taking in all of it.

"You like it, Daddy?" Dan purred softly as he wiggled his ass for Phil, letting his tail wiggle with it, swaying gently for Phil to gaze at.

"I adore it, babyboy," Phil cooed at Dan, stepping up to him and cupping Dan's cheek, gently scratching behind his ear playfully.

Dan purred softly, deep in the back of his throat as Phil scratched behind his ear, a warm tingle running through is body at the feeling.

"Oh Daddy, that feels good," Dan purred out as Phil continued to scratch behind his ear, a sly smile running across his face as he realises how in charge of Dan he's going to be tonight.

"How does it make you feel, kitten?" Phil drawled to Dan, his lips not far from Dan's ear as he spoke.

"Warm, tingly, happy, content," Dan purred out, nuzzling his face into Phil's hand.

Phil reached his other hand around to Dan's ass, groping and squeezing at it before he laced his long, lanky fingers around Dan's tail. He was gentle and delicate with it at first as he ran his fingers through the soft fur, taking a moment to appreciate how good it felt in his hands.

"What a soft tail on my little kitty," Phil purred into Dan's ear, letting go of Dan's face to bring both hands to Dan's soft, plump ass.

"Thank you Daddy," Dan purred softly, as he wiggled his ass against Phil's hands, letting the tail swing around.

"I bet your little body just love it when I do this," Phil near growled as he started to lose his own patience, pushing on the tail gently, letting the plug part push deeper into Dan's tight ass.

Dan whimpered loudly as his knees buckled, letting himself fall into Phil as the plug brushed right against his prostate.

Phil smirked wide as he held Dan up, scooping him up by his ass and carrying them to their bed. He tossed him onto the bed, chuckling softly at the little yelp that escaped from Dan's lips as he landed.

Dan laid back on the bed, putting himself full on display for Phil to see, showing off his hard, red cock through the soft pink panties, the panties some form of crotchless so that the tail could comfortably hang out, and he pulled the tail so it was sitting out between his legs, the soft fur just begging to be touched.

"What I cute little kitten I have," Phil drawled as his eyes gazed Dan up and down.

Dan blushed a dark red as he brought a hand up to play with his ears, looking away from Phil as Phil looked all over him.

"I could just eat you right up, kitten," Phil purred as he stood at the end of the bed, taking one last sweep up and down Dan's body before stopping right on those cute little lace panties he had on, "and eat you up I just might do."

Dan shivered hard at Phil's words, his legs scooting slightly wider as he processed what Phil might do. He was either about to receive one of the best blow jobs of his life or Phil was going to eat him out, both of them would be mind blowing, and all thanks to this outfit he put on today.

Phil kneeled on the bed in between Dan's legs, gently taking the soft tail between his fingers, tugging on it gently to pull the plug part out of Dan's tight ass.

It slid out easily, being nearly soaked in lube. Phil chuckled softly as he tossed it off to the side, reaching for Dan's lacy panties, pulling those off, too. He tossed them from the bed to be dealt with later, his eyes focused towards Dan's pink, puckered hole, clenching around nothing.

Phil let a wide smirk flow across his face before he dove down, tucking his face between Dan's thighs with a hand on each of Dan's firm ass cheeks, pushing them apart as he brought his tongue to Dan's hole, licking flat across it teasingly slow before flicking his tongue at it with a punishing pace.

Dan gasped loudly as Phil's tongue raked against his overheated skin, a shiver running up his spine right before he felt Phil's tongue attacking at his hole.

"Ah, ah, Daddy," He whimpered out softly, his hips wiggling ever so slightly as Phil worked on him.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's thighs, holding the younger boy in place as he flicked his tongue in and out of Dan's clenching hole. He slowed ever so gently, more to just tease his lover since he had more plans for the night.

Dan wiggled and writhed as best as he could while held down by Phil, unable to keep still thanks to how sensitive he was under Phil's touch.

"Look at you, kitten," Phil purred as he brought one hand around, gently pushing his first finger into Dan, "still so tight for me after that beautiful tail you had in."

Dan moaned ever so softly, already stretched from the moderately large plug that was on the end of his tail.

"More, please Daddy, more," Dan begged out ever so softly as he wiggled down as best he could onto Phil's fingers.

"Since you asked so nicely," Phil said with a wicked grin, gingerly going right for three fingers, knowing Dan could take it after the tail he was wearing.

Dan yelped out softly into a loud moan has Phil's fingers worked inside him, pushing right against his prostate with every movement of his long fingers.

Dan writhed against the sheets, the ears on his head falling backwards off of his head as his head brushed against the pillow he threw his head upon.

"Such a good little kitty for me," Phil purred, watching Dan writhe and moan all in response to his touch.

"Your little kitty," Dan moaned out, already oblivious to anything in the world other than Phil's fingers inside of him.

"You've been such a good kitty for me, baby, I'm gonna treat you well for it," Phil purred, slipping his fingers out of Dan to reach for the lube on the beside table, pouring a generous amount onto his hand and coating his achingly hard cock with it.

Dan whimpered softly at the feeling of being empty, missing the full feeling Phil's fingers brought him. He wiggled his ass backwards towards Phil, searching for more before he felt Phil's hard cock against his ass.

Phil lined himself up with Dan's tight, willing entrance, and pushed in ever so gently, knowing he was stretched but still not wanting to hurt his baby.

Dan pushed his head back against the pillow, moaning out softly as Phil pushed deep into him. After a long moment, he nodded to Phil, letting him know he was ready for him to move.

Phil smiled softly as he began to move through Dan, pulling out till until just the tip was inside his lover before forcefully pushing back into his lover.

Dan cried out loudly as Phil hit right onto his prostate, his body writhing against the sheets as Phil made that same move over and over.

With every move of his hips, Phil pulled nearly all the way out before he pushed deep into the younger, making sure to hit right on his prostate with every thrust into his little kitty.

"God you're so good for me," Phil cooed, reaching a hand up to Dan's head to reset the ears that were on his head. He cupped Dan's cheek in his palm for a long moment while he moved, silently sharing a moment of pure love with Dan in the middle their sex.

Dan gurgled out a loud moan as his body was racked with pure pleasure. He whimpered and writhed as he felt the knot tighten in his abdomen, signalling he was close to the end.

"Daddy, daddy I'm close," Dan whimpered out as best he could, bringing a hand up and holding onto Phil's wrist, wanting to keep his lover close.

Phil nodded and picked up the pace, pushing himself through his little kitty, feeling his own knot start tightening as he was close to his own edge.

"Cum with me, baby," Phil purred as he reached his other hand down, wrapping his long fingers around Dan's hard, swollen, cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Dan nodded, forcing to hold off as long as he could, fireworks shooting through is brain as his impending orgasm started through his body.

"Cum for me, Kitty," Phil purred into Dan's ear as he let his own release take over him, his face falling against Dan's shoulder as he milked out his high inside of his lover.

Dan yelled out a loud moan as his orgasm took him over, overwhelmed by the feeling of being full of Phil's hot cum. His own cum shot up and onto his chest, making a hot sticky mess in between their bodies.

Both boys panted loudly as the both tried to come down from their highs. Phil pushed his hips down slightly, pulling out of Dan's abused hole, pulling a whimper from the smaller boy.

Dan whimpered softly as Phil pulled out of him, not a fan of the feeling of being so empty. He clenched best he could as he tried to keep Phil's cum in him as long as he could.

"What a cute little kitty, you are," Phil purred into Dan's ear, scratching behind Dan's other ear ever so gently as he spoke.

"Thank you, Daddy," Dan whispered softly, barely audible as he nuzzled against Phil's hand.

"Please wear this for me more often?" Phil asked ever so softly, giving Dan the chance to back out if it was something he didn't want as often.

"Of course I will Daddy, that was an amazing time," Dan answered with a gentle smile, his warm chocolate eyes gazing lovingly all over Phil's beautiful face.

Phil smiled proudly, reaching for his discarded teeshirt to clean the two of them up before pulling the duvet over them.

"Now we sleep, though, kitty," Phil purred softly, throwing his arm over Dan's torso.

"Nuhnight, Daddy," Dan replied as he tucked his face into Phil's chest, taking a long deep breath as he let sleep take over.


End file.
